1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game apparatus and more particularly to a board game having a novel playing piece with mechanism for use in movement of the playing piece between spaces on a travel path of the game board.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board games are well known and have enjoyed a great deal of popularity. Many conventional board games include a plurality of playing pieces, usually one or more for each player of the game, and a game board having a plurality of playing stations or spaces defining a playing piece path of travel. Often one or more chance devices are integrated into the games for determining the amount of advancement or movement of the playing pieces around the game board travel path. As the playing pieces are advanced around the path landing on various playing stations, the players are directed to act in accordance with the game rules and sometimes the rules or action is indicated by the indicia printed on the playing spaces along the travel path.
In the present invention, means are provided for randomly modifying the indicia on the playing stations by depositing randomly oriented disks thereon and these disks are originally contained in one of the playing pieces of the game.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved game board apparatus of the character described.
More particularly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved board-type game apparatus wherein one of the playing pieces is adapted to hold a plurality of disks, some having indicia on at least one face thereof and other being plain. The disks are randomly stacked within the playing piece for controlled deposit on the game board as the playing piece is moved about.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game board-type apparatus wherein the printed indicia for controlling the action of the players includes both fixed indicia on the game board, plus movable indicia which are placed at various playing stations along the travel path during the game by one of the playing pieces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved game board-type apparatus developed along the theme of a fictional man-animal character known as "Big Foot".
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved board-type game apparatus of the character described wherein one of the playing pieces is moved in attempt to capture the other playing pieces with the last playing piece to remain free of capture being the winner of the game.